


Fortunate Son and the Wolf's Call: The Heat Is On

by TenhaMouchi



Series: Beowulf x Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) [4]
Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Passion, Romance, Sweat, Teasing, Wholesome, Workout, shower scene, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Another request by Hylik, and a lewd one at that!Beowulf decides to spend a summer afternoon working out in his home gym! What he doesn't expect, however, is a surprise visit from his girlfriend, Nadia!She wants to work out with him, but as time progresses, Beowulf notices something odd about Nadia... He can't put his finger on it right away, but when it comes into full effect he's going to have to put the pedal to the metal! Will Beowulf turn the tides? Or will Nadia's heat prove too hot for him?Beowulf x Ms. Fortune finally gets lewd (and super romantic at the end) in this chapter.Skullgirls is of course, property of Lab 0/Alex Ahad.
Relationships: Beowulf/Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls)
Series: Beowulf x Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786432
Kudos: 6





	Fortunate Son and the Wolf's Call: The Heat Is On

Oh boy, summertime! The Canopy Kingdom was known for their exceptional summers… The radiant sunshine coating the suburbs, the city, and the boonies in a warm--but not too hot--glow. Kids out playing on the streets, riding bikes, having fun at the beach, or enjoying a nice scoop of ice cream at the parlor… Fully-bloomed trees with a nice shade of emerald, the sky as blue as the ocean waves, and the sun shining brighter than the color of your soul! The days got long and the nights were longer; perfect for dreaming~ It was a season that encouraged you to get out, have fun, and live your life to the fullest…

Beowulf loved summer. He didn’t love it as much as autumn and winter; but he enjoyed the splendor of summer, and always welcomed it. Normally, he would’ve gone out on the town and maybe had a nice time near the beaches. But, today, Beowulf had something more important to take care of! He’d been slacking lately on his health and wanted to rectify that in the best way he could: exercise! And where else would he do it than his personal home gym on perhaps the perfect sunny afternoon?

It was barely after one o’ clock when he entered. Dressed in an NMO Beowulf-styled short sleeved shirt, gym pants, and with sweatbands around his arms; the wrestler looked like a man possessed to do a good workout. _“Oh, yeah, baby! Wulf’s feelin’ himself today~!”_ He happily looked across the gigantic indoor room with a big smile on his face; his collection had grown significantly over the years…

Everything from basic weights, bikes, and stepladders; to complex rep machines, ellipticals, and perhaps the most damning thing of all: a train car on a set of rails. _“Andy said the best one to start with was about a two ton one, after all.”_ While it wasn’t the most organized, Beowulf had amassed such a collection that it looked more like a regular gym than a workout room. He’d originally started out at the NMO training gym after getting a membership from a friend. It was more spacious and organized than his own; but having your own personal gym was a prize in itself.

He still remembers spending days upon end building that muscle and wrestling new talent! Maybe he’d stop in for a surprise visit sometime? Check on the new recruits, scope out some new talent, and maybe offer the chairman some advice on the ringside rope? _“Maybe later this week… Don’t want him to suddenly slam me into his desk like he did the last time I can in unannounced…”_ Beowulf remembered that the whole debacle actually ended up becoming a TV advert for the NMO; he counted himself lucky that he’d figured out the chairman’s style enough to subdue him without wrecking the whole office...

 _“Welp, time to start out with some classic pushups.”_ Beowulf picked out a nearby mat and then went over to a cabinet to find his neatly folded towel supply. Making sure everything was there, he went back to the mat and started doing push ups. He could feel the burn hitting him lightly as the wrestler increased pace. The trick with pushups was to never let your chin touch the mat; if did, that meant your form was weak. A weak form meant that it would be easier for the heavier wrestler to get extra mileage on throws, hurt harder with blows, and throw you for a loop. Beowulf had that happen to him a lot in early days and swore to never let it happen again; a good wrestler needs to catch themselves!

One pushup after another, Beowulf was slowly working up a little burn. A lot of people’s first instincts in a gym was to go right to a machine, and while that was a good starting point; Beowulf thought it was better to limber yourself up before you work with machinery. He’d heard too many horror stories about rookies breaking bones because they weren’t already prepared for ‘the big one’. _“Like Mama used to say, don’t hype yourself up, create your own hype!”_ Beowulf continued his routine with some one handed push ups; focused, limbered, and ready…

Beowulf was so immersed in his training that upon hearing, “Hello-----o, Wulf~” he caught himself by the forearm instead of falling to the mat. He knew that voice well, and looked over to see the familiar figure of Nadia Fortune standing in his exercise room doorway. She was wearing a light blue--tight--tank-top, form-fitting gym shorts, and had a gym bag at her side. The smiling beatskin gave him a gentle wave as she started over to him…

Nadia had broken into his mansion again, but he wasn’t surprised; it wasn’t like this had been the first time it’d happened. Ever since they’d started dating, Nadia had a habit of coming in unannounced, sometimes taking things out of his fridge, pantry, or freezer, and then leaving notes in the morning. While it was annoying sometimes, Beowulf appreciated that she constantly checked up on him. There were a couple of nights wherein he’d go to bed alone and wake up with her at his side. _“God I love those mornings~ It’s like waking up from a good dream only to realize it wasn’t a dream~!”_ Raising himself up, he hastily said, “Good to see you, Nadia! Whatcha here for today?”

Nadia smiled at him, “Oh, I just came here to work out--can I join you today, Wulf?” That made Beowulf stop his push up and sit himself down on the mat. Working out with Nadia was a dream come true for him! It was something he’d wanted to do with her since they’d first started dating. He had no idea she had her own workout clothes too; that was even better! It got Beowulf’s blood pumping fiercely. _“Working out with somebody you love is a surefire way to get the blood pumping. That’s when the workout doesn’t just stop at you; you wanna try harder for them, and that’s the best part! Hell YES, I am ready for this!”_ He could barely contain his excitement.

Nadia couldn’t contain her curiosity. Like a pinball being shot from a plunger, she bounded around the home gym with a spring in her step. She stopped in several places to inspect machinery, study the way it worked, and would then move onto the next one without a second thought. Beowulf was glad that she was enthusiastic about finding what machine worked for her. After all, that was one of the best guidelines for the gym! She stopped again at some weights on the ground and bent over to get a closer look at them…

As she’s bending, Beowulf’s eyes fall upon his girlfriend’s posterior… _“Holy…”_ It’s tightly kept in her gym shorts. Though he’s a bit away from her, he can still tell how round it is. _“It’s like one of those fat cherries you can get at the eight mart, good lord!”_ Despite its rotundness, it’s also quite toned, and maintains almost a perfect shape; probably brought on by a lot of physical activities. He knows that Nadia’s ‘work’ requires a lot of it, but he didn’t have any idea that it’d paid off this well for her-- _”Oh sweet Mama… those thighs.”_

His eyes had wandered down to them next. The black fibers of her gym shorts couldn’t hide how muscular they were. They were defined, curvy, and snugly fit with one another--no overlaps or scratching at all! Beowulf was utterly mesmerized, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he got a good look at her legs. They were long, well-toned, and positively rippling with muscles. _“She could choke someone with those…”_ They looked powerful enough to crush stone, perfect for pulling off speedy kicks, and probably felt amazing to the touch… Those were the kind of legs that would send any man in their right mind swinging…

His musings were cut off when Nadia turned around. Quickly, Beowulf pretended to be stretching his calves on the mat as a form of isometric exercise; hoping that he didn’t draw her attention. She seemed to smile at him as he put in his best effort to stretch his legs. _“Hope she didn’t notice...”_ Nadia strides towards him while looking around the room and says, “I’ve never been to a gym that had this many things before…” Her voice tinged with a hint of wonder, “Or any gym for that matter--I just never had the time.”

Beowulf shook his head in disbelief, “You’ve seriously never been to one before!? Woman, you’re in peak physical form; how have you not!?”  
“I’m at the peak~?” Nadia giggled and blushed, “I’m flattered that you think I am, Wulf. But I didn’t get this figure just from regular exercise--it’s more about heists, jumping, and fighting than anything; plus some occasional parkour if I’m feeling it~” She says as she inspects her claw...  
“Could’ve fooled me!” Beowulf said slapping his forehead in still disbelief, “Well, should we get started?”

“Lead the way, Wulf~” Nadia said with conviction in her voice. Taking her words and showing Nadia the way, Beowulf figured they start with rear delt curls. He led her to a machine in which you had to pull your arms back, he explained briefly how it worked, and then let her take the reins. He stood behind her, counting her reps and watching her work her back. Nadia put her heart into the workout and pulled off rep after rep. _“Atta girl! That’s the way and--wait..!”_ She was pulling back a bit harder now…

Her back muscles were rubbing up against Beowulf’s pecs, her bushy tail swiping against his shirt, and the feeling of her delts hitting his chest… _“Huh, she’s really into it… Well, that’s great! The more she gets into it, the better it’ll be when she’s done”_ He gave words of encouragement to Nadia and she continued to pull hard. After about thirty reps, he decided he wanted to extend her weight limit. “Nadia, hold on for a sec, I’m gonna adjust the weight here; just a little bit, okay?” She nodded at him and Beowulf bent down to adjust it.

While he was adjusting the weights, he could feel Nadia’s hands on his back--feeling him work. _“Is she checking my muscles to make sure I’m not straining myself?”_ Beowulf smiled, _“That’s so sweet of her!”_ He quickly undid the mechanism that held the weight and adjusted it to about three more kilograms than before. After finishing up, Beowulf got on his feet and told her to continue. Nadia put more effort into this set of reps and finished her set quickly enough to have him take a go at it. “Nice work! Now it’s my turn, set the weight to about… 180 kilograms for me, will you?”

Nadia nodded and quickly set the machine up for him. Beowulf took a firm grip of the machine and curled back. After the first few reps, he achieved a steady rhythm and put his back into it. Halfway through his set, he felt something soft press up against his back… It was also squishy, hot, and he felt two sharp points scrape his delts. _“Is she using her claws to feel my back?”_ Beowulf reasoned with himself, _“Claws aren’t squishy, Wulf. If that’s true then… is she really..?”_ He looked out of the corner of his eyes to confirm his suspicion.

Sure enough, there was Nadia with a sensual smile on her face, and her breasts pressing up against Beowulf’s back. He quickly looked back and focused on his workout. _“Get your mind out of the gutter, Wulf!”_ He chided himself, _“She’s probably just spotting you so that you don’t fall backwards--again.”_ In an effort to get his mind off the spot, he immersed himself fully in his workout again. He managed to complete his full set and got up.

 _“Let’s try another machine… Oh, I know, how about the lat pulldown?”_ Beowulf and Nadia went over to this machine and Beowulf decided to start his set first. Setting the weight to 180 kilo again, Beowulf put his all into pulling down the iron bar above him. He was in the groove, pumping up, and letting the exercise overtake him again. As he kept repping, he noticed that Nadia had grabbed onto his thighs tightly. Her gaze was… greatly affixed on him.

 _“She must like that I’m working really hard..!”_ Beowulf smiled and felt his heart beat faster, _“Well if it’s for you, babygirl, I’ll go another set!”_ Full-speed ahead he went. The machine was making an almost calamitous racket; the sound of iron clattering against iron permeated the entire gym. Full power; no exception. Full effort; no exception! He grit his teeth as he reached the 100th rep and then stopped. He let loose a breath of fresh air and slowly lifted the bar back up into its place. _“Oh yeah! 100, Beowulf! Let’s go!!!”_

He was proud of himself for surpassing his previous record and… Nadia was rubbing herself against his abs and purring..? Beowulf’s mind didn’t default to the gutter this time and instead went right to cloud nine. _“Aww~ She’s telling me I did a good job! That Nadia, even when I’m exercising she’s trying to fatten me up with her sugary sweetness…”_ He happily petted her on the head and told her that it was her turn on the machine. Nadia seemed to snap out of her purring and shook her head. _“Man she was really into it, huh?”_

Nadia traded places with Beowulf and he set the weight limit to her previous amount when she was on the delt machine. He watched steadily as she took charge of the machine with a refined grace. She would pull the bar down to a point that was almost perfectly situated above the threshold at which it would stop and then raise it slowly back up. _“Jeezum, that’s some precision and a half…”_ Beowulf sat in awe as the woman he loved worked out in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile in admiration at Nadia; she was making working out look like an art form. Her movement was graceful and her strength was on full-display.

Nadia was working so hard that her tank-top had started to flip up at some points, and Beowulf could see the underside of her breasts. Upon seeing them for the first time, he looked away in shame and blushed. _“Stop that! What would Mama say if she caught you creeping on a girl at the gym!?”_ He shook his head and focused on her workout instead; trying his best to not look at her--admittedly wonderful--rack. He made sure that she was in place and not being lifted off of the ground by the machine.

When she finished, Nadia bent forward and stretched her arms over her head. As she leaned, Beowulf could see her breasts push together in her tank-top; beads of sweat trailing down the chasm of her bosom. They were perky, rounder than the most delicious apple, and jiggled like they were made of rich pudding. Nadia shook her head out to rid herself of excess sweat and they bounced furiously. Wulf’s eyes followed every movement… His heart clawed up his chest and into his throat!

 _“Good god!”_ He almost fell down at the sight. Nadia then finished her set and asked Beowulf if there was water around. He pointed to a nearby mini-fridge and told her to help herself. The beastkin scurried over while Beowulf stood up slowly. _“For the love of..!”_ He slapped himself, _“Wulf! She’s just exercising, you need to quit staring at her; that’s not what a real man does! You stand by her, help her with machines, and make sure she’s alright! You can’t just sit there and stare at her like she’s the latest edition of… what did the chairman call it? Anyway! That’s wrong! You shouldn’t be doing--”_

His inner speech was interrupted by Nadia taking an audible swig from an almost comically large water bottle. Her eyes were shut and she stretched out while drinking. The summer sun hits her sweaty, mocha-colored skin and gives her an almost radiant look. Her flat, yet firmly muscular stomach; her ripping, curvy thighs, and her powerful slightly chiseled legs; her bouncy, bubbly, and bountiful breasts… _“Sweet lord, Nadia…”_ Beowulf’s heart might as well have popped out onto his tongue. He could feel his loins tightening up and noticed that he’d gotten an erection. _“Aww crap! If she sees that I’m dead!”_

Beowulf quickly closed his legs and sat up straight. _“You had one job, Wulf. One. Job. And then instead of doing that job, you get hard! But… God_ ** _DAMN…”_** He wiped the sweat from his forehead and batted his eyes in Nadia’s direction. She’d finished drinking and had taken to looking at a nearby weight bench. _“I know Nadia’s a beautiful woman, and I’m luckier than a four-leaf clover to have her… But, I never noticed that she was like a freakin’ goddess on the outside!”_ He sighed heavily, _“Just calm down, Wulf. Calm down. Take this one step at a time and just finish the workout… That’s all you have to do. That’s ALL.”_ As he sat there waiting for Nadia, Beowulf tried his best to think about other things, and he would resist his urge to look at her more. But the real question was, how long could he last?

***

Nadia hummed triumphantly to herself. She was not only getting a good workout, but she also got to tease the living _hell_ out of Beowulf for the past hour. _“Wouldn’t even be doing it so much if he wasn’t so fun to tease~”_ She smiled a little bit when she’d caught his glances at her while she drank. Everything that she’d learned from Minette’s secret stash was paying off big time here. However, her objective wasn’t only to tease Wulf--though she loved doing it--there was something else that was on her mind.

It was much more biological than one would assume. Beastkin ferals as a race inherited some of their traits from their ancient ancestors. One of these traits happened to be the heat cycle; Nadia’s entire body was wracked with unimaginable heat, her mind was clouded by lustful thought, and she had one goal in mind: **to mate.** She moaned quietly thinking about it. _“Ah… How long is it gonna be before I lose my mind and just rip those pants off of him~?”_ Nadia pursed her lips into a smile and drank some more water--trying to quell her heat again.

However, this heat was of a sexual variety and couldn’t be quenched simply with water. She could probably hold herself off of pouncing on him for a while longer... However, the tender affection she’d given to his crotch while he was using those delicious muscles had given her the impression that she wouldn’t last nearly as long as she thought. _“Maybe if I do this…”_ She looked at the weight bench and then back to Wulf, _“I can get another look at that huge meatstick of his~ Mmf~ I just wanna bury my face in it!”_

Snapping out of it, Nadia realized that she had to at least have _some_ restraint with the man who made her hotter with his love. Shrugging that thought off, Nadia elected to take a reserved approach for now. Throwing her water bottle into the recyclable bin, she motioned to Beowulf to have him come over. She’d seen this type of bench before only in the movies and aside from her motivations she really wanted to try it out. “I’m gonna have to adjust this weight on this one Nadia; it’s your first time using one of these things, right?” Beowulf had come over to her and was inspecting the bench.

“Yes it is, I’ve never used something like this before.” She said, trying to keep herself still, “It looks kind of tough!”  
“It’s called a bench press!” Beowulf said, proudly displaying it, “You lay down on your back, take the weight from these holsters, and then rep!”  
“That simple, huh?” Nadia mused with her head resting on her claw, _“Now if only it were that simple for you to pin me down and…”  
_“Yeah, it’s easy in theory,” Beowulf pointes at the weights warily, “-but you have to be careful with the bar; otherwise you’re gonna get hurt. I’ll start you out with a smaller weight, is that okay with you?” 

“I think I’ll be ok with my big Wulf spotting me~” Nadia said with a giggle, “Ready when you are, Wulf!” Beowulf nodded and took position at the back of the bench. He sat down on a stool and lifted the bar off of its holster. Nadia took the large iron bar in both her hands and started to do reps. It wasn’t nearly as heavy as Beowulf had said, but she could understand the danger that this thing was capable of.

Despite the danger of the machine; she felt like getting dangerous—in another way… Because of her position, Beowulf’s lower body was situated right above her. She was looking up his shirt with a slight grin. _“Oh hell yes… My man is a brick house~! I just want to smother myself in that six pack of his again~''_ She continues to go along with the workout as usual; benching her restraint in between the reps.

You weren’t supposed to multitask--especially with machinery like this--but her heat addled mind kept hammering Beowulf into her head; her lust a red hot railroad spike. His large, bulging package was about five centimeters from her ears. _“Come on, Nadia, don’t be THAT obvious.”_ Three more reps passed as she tried to control her horny thoughts… _“You still wanna tease him, don’t you?”_ She licked her lips and kept eyeing Beowulf’s shredded upper body. Her ‘horny’ voice gave her a rebuttal, _“I do, but I also just want to… Mmmgh~ What I’d give for him to pet me while I whistle for him~! This damn heat is making my head go fuzzy…”_ Nadia temporarily regained control of herself enough to finish her set…

Beowulf gave her a congratulatory pat on the back and swapped places with her on the bench. He told Nadia to grab him some higher weights and she fetched them quickly. After affixing them onto the bar, she lifted it up, and then gave it to Beowulf. The man started repping like no one's business. Nadia found herself purring quietly; he looked delightfully delectable when he worked his body like that. The sweat across his body made his muscles seep through his exercise shirt. She’d seen Beowulf’s muscles bare before, but her heat made them look like pieces of a priceless treasure.

Through the sweaty shirt, two large and chiseled pecs resided. The man’s stomach was practically a quilt with how many curls there were. Those big arms of his were like staring at one of the fancy statues at the museum. Yet, whereas those statues had painstakingly been detailed over the course of many moons; Beowulf’s muscles came through naturally and had about as many folds as they did veins. His chest was rising and falling steadily as he worked. Sometimes his shirt would go up with his reps, giving her a full view of his body; covered in sticky, salty sweat... _“Mrowr~”_ Nadia could feel her heat clawing at her, _“I’d lick it all off of him~!”_

She could feel his own body heat rising up to hers… It wasn’t enough that Beowulf was sweating fiercely, but the potency of his musk acted like pheromones to her, and it was making her insides go wild… _“I want him. I want him. I. Want. Him. NOW!”_ Her legs rubbed together, her tail whipped out, a burning sensation ravaged her core, and Nadia’s breathing had turned heavy… She would’ve started drooling too if she hadn’t caught herself. A pot of tea on the verge of spilling onto the flames--she barely struggled to control herself. _“Jeez… Mmgh~ Girl, you gotta settle down!”_ Her delirium fervently pushed back, _“Settle down?_ **_Settle down!?_ ** _I want to take that entire--”_

Beowulf finished his set and then went over to the mini fridge to get a jug of water. She watched eagerly as that chiseled ass of his swayed from side to side--her rationality wading through a horny bog of lukewarm waves. _“Easy… Just think about something else! … C’mon, Nadia, pull it together; paper planes, the cool water of Innsmouth, Minette’s dance lessons… Wulf bending you over the bench and making you his kitten~”_ Nadia grasped her head for a moment and shook in frustration, _“Not helping, brain! For heaven’s sake; if Wulf wasn’t so fun to tease I just would’ve pounced on him and--”_ Her inner battle was interrupted by Beowulf, “Nadia! Great work, and we’re already at the last round; you get to relax soon!”

“Oh, you don’t say~?” Nadia smiled, her body a boiler with bulging screws, “What’s last on our list, Wulf? You’re doing great too!”  
“Hell yeah, I’m doing great, and I feel good!” Beowulf flexed proudly, “But, yeah! We got crunches next on our list; are you familiar with them?”  
“Familiar?” Nadia giggled with a hand over her mouth, “Why, I used to do five hundred every morning on the Little Innsmouth railings before the Medicis started scouting the place!”  
Beowulf’s eyes filled with stars, “Damn! That’s impressive! I only usually go for around three hundred, and that’s on a bad day! How about you go first? It’s right over there.” He pointed to a bar station that stretched meters off the ground.

“Gladly~” Nadia took the lead and waltzed on over to the piece of machinery with vigor. _“No sweat. No sweat. Finish this up, and then pounce on him--POUNCE ON HIM LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU CAN BE~!!!”_ The beastkin took hold of the bars with her legs and looked down at Beowulf while she got ready. _“Chill, girl; seriously. Besides… I wanna tease him one more time~”_ While the heat still prodded her with a fire iron; Nadia was set on getting full mileage out of seeing Wulf react to her advances. _“I know I want it… But he’s like a puppy when he’s flustered; and that’s worth more than getting my heat solved right away~”_ Starting up her curls, she quickly concocted a plan.

She made it look easy with her already toned core; repping up fast and flinging down gracefully so as to not hit the other bars. Beowulf’s wonder-filled gaze gave her all the more motivation to do it faster. _“C'm-----on~ Pounce on him and make him scream your na----me~!”_ She took her lust out on her curls and kept going. _“Have I really been_ **_this_ ** _repressed? Probably.”_ Nadia reached the apex of her next curl--her plan was ready to go into motion now; a smile across her face.

She clutched her right leg, and pretended to yowl in pain. Letting go of the bar, she hurtled towards the ground, and braced for impact. Instead of pain, however, she felt Beowulf’s tender grasp catch her by her body. Internally, she had the widest smile; but externally she put on her best wince and quietly yowled. “Damn that was close!” Wulf placed Nadia down on a nearby matt and wiped sweat from his forehead, “Are you okay, babygirl? It looked like you suddenly pulled something up there…” He said with a concerned tone.

_“Oh god that_ **_face_ ** _, he’s so worried about me~”_ Nadia had to stop herself from smiling and replied in a raspy breath, “I--” She growled, “I think I got a cramp--that’s what I get for trying to show off, I guess..?”  
“Nah, you were amazing…” Beowulf petted her softly, “Tell me, where’s it hurt the most; I’ll try and massage it for you.”  
_“Well, call me Roulette, because I just bluffed my way into a goddamn_ **_JACKPOT.”_ ** Nadia pointed down to her stomach, “It’s right around here, if you don’t mind, Wulf?”  
  


“Not at all, anything for you, Nadia.” Beowulf smiled warmly and rubbed his hands together. The initial touch of his digits ignited an entire row of fireworks in her heart. The world around her seemed to melt as Beowulf’s careful movements caused her skin to tremble. _“How long has he been doing this~? Not even Minette’s technique feels this go-----od~!”_ Beowulf’s hands rubbed across her abs with care and grace. There was none of his orange energy, no needles, and no awkward positions--it was only Beowulf’s talent.

Nadia had to stop herself from writhing because of how good it felt to her. Her inner actress was being put to the test by Beowulf’s almost otherworldly massage. _“Is this the heat getting to me? Or is it supposed to feel like this?”_ The beastkin’s eyes rolled up and she sighed in pleasure--this was definitely Beowulf. _“Where did he learn how to do this~? I gotta ask him to--mmgh~! I want him to just make love to me-----e~!!!”_ Nadia’s heat wanted her to scream it out, but instead she asked Beowulf, “It’s a bit lower, Wulf, could you try my thighs?”

The wrestler nodded and then adjusted his touch to Nadia’s inner thighs. _“Easy there… We’re at the home stretch.”_ Her heat fought tooth and nail against her, _“Home stretch nothing~! Make him take you~! Make him take you no---w~!!!”_ For his part, Beowulf seemed blissfully unaware of the war she waged. He switched up his methods for her thighs and squeezed them in several areas. Nadia’s eyelashes fluttered a bit; Beowulf’s touch was like tasting some of Yu-Wan’s ambrosia… She wasn’t sure how long she could last under it, and she belted out a long purr. Her tail swished up and trembled with utter delight.

This was the best her thighs had felt in a long time--it was the best that Nadia _herself_ had felt in a long time! A warm bath, a nice meal, and a cold summer night--all rolled into one; that was exactly how she was feeling at that moment. It would only evolve further when Beowulf cracked his knuckles… He employed a double-hand chopping technique on her thighs, followed up by some smooth swatches with his palms, and finally ending it off with a cross-arm squeeze… If Nadia had actually felt pain at any point; it would’ve probably left the building. In pure, heat-addled bliss, she only managed to bleat out a; “T-Thank you, Wulf~” Her limit had been reached…

***

Beowulf winked to Nadia and went over onto the other side of the mat to grab his water bottle that he’d left half finished. _“Nice job, Wulf. You didn’t give into temptation and you won the day!”_ He triumphantly took a swig from the bottle and exhaled in satisfaction. The wrestler knew that his family’s ‘Dagda’ technique was a real winner. His Mama had once said that it was used to soothe a rampaging dragon and resolve its unending pain. He wasn’t sure if he still believed in that--how many people would get up out of bed and say: “Hey, let’s go massage that dragon that’s eating all of us!”

Not many; except, of course, his ancestors who had originated the technique. Beowulf used it for his sparring partners whenever they suffered from cramps. Nadia had been no different; although, her muscles didn’t seem like they were contracting when he’d performed it. _“Probably another of her tricks… Well, that’s just fine! I showed her up on that one, anyway!”_ Maybe Nadia had been messing with him the entire time she was here? … She totally had. His realization had him reeling from his amazing obliviousness.

 _“Damn it! I can do all these things and yet I can’t pick up on simple shit like that, how does she do it?”_ Beowulf removed his shirt, the heat of the workout was getting to him a bit. He hadn’t been this hot when he started out, but that bench press had turned his body into a sauna. He’d considered for a long time having one installed in the basement--but that seemed like a serial-killer flic waiting to happen. _“Take that, lake killer.”_ Beowulf stretched out a bit and flexed. Even if someone was to get the drop on him, they wouldn’t stand a chance; he’s been practicing suplexes! Testing his form, he flipped himself backward onto the mat--pretending to grab onto something--and tumbled to the ground.

Smiling at his ‘victory’ he picked himself back up and dusted his shoulders off. When he turned around to see Nadia, he was initially stunned, and confused by what he saw. Mocha and dark chocolate… She’d taken the tank top off, was gazing at him with half-open eyelids, and a smug grin. His mind utterly warped; Beowulf was on the verge of going cross-eyed. The needle slowly descended onto the vinyl… Nadia’s bare chest lay before him; her perky breasts glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun. A kitchen timer went off within him; like a finished broil his face went red. Exasperated, he exclaimed, “Nadia, why did you take off your shirt!?”

Her transfixed gaze upon him, she softly replies, “You were doing it, so I thought I’d join in~ Is there a problem?” Nadia got on all fours, pursed her lips, and slowly crawled to him… Beowulf was out of his element here; her muttering incoherent bits of sentences, heavy breathing, and arched back didn’t help at _all._ Beowulf’s heartbeat skyrocketed, his mind was a frantically spinning hamster wheel, and his loins were holding him in with the strength of Atlas. _“What’s going on? What do I do? She’s coming right at me… Is she alright? Nope! No! No she’s not! I’ve never seen her like this before… Oh god, she’s getting closer…”_

She was indeed closing the gap between them. Beowulf was a deer in headlights; his body turned rigid, his eyes wide open, and the intense heat coming off of Nadia had him awash with sweat. She got within a couple centimeters of him and stopped; from there, Nadia and Beowulf gazed at one another. Beowulf still marveled at how pretty her eyes were—even if she was encroaching on his personal space—he could stare into those gems for hours…

Nadia seemed intent on doing quite so for a while. A couple minutes passed. There were no words, grunts, or movements; it was only the beating of their hearts, and the heavy breathing of the catgirl. _“Feels like I’m missing something here…”_ Beowulf strained his vision to look at Nadia better. He could see these little clouds of sweat emanating from her body, her tail was swishing about, and upon looking at her eyes he noticed something else… Specifically, her pupils held a feline shape to them, and they were dilated… **_“Wait!”_ ** Beowulf’s mind connected the dots, _“Nadia’s half-cat! And cats can sometimes go into he—“_

In a fraction of a second, Nadia’s eyes went full cat, and she pounced on him with inhuman speed. Beowulf managed to tense up before her pounce and stayed sitting up. He was thrown for a loop when she shoved her lips against his. _“Sonuvabitch! Ringside rope--c’mon, get back in there, get back in there, Wulf!”_ Flashes of taking punches helped him push back against Nadia, _“Go for the lovers route, you got her now!”_ Beowulf aggressively holds and kisses her. Her perky breasts are pressing up against his bare chest and he can feel her sledgehammer of a heart through her cleavage…

The raging hardon that he has in his pants goes full mast and threatens to breach it. It rubs against the inside of Nadia’s thigh; her sweaty, sun-kissed skin is barely separated by their clothing… Her saliva is almost as warm as her body, and he feels the sweat greasily coating his own while he’s kissing his woman. Beowulf can feel Nadia’s raw passion through her rough tongue that’s thrashing against his. He wasn’t sure if it was the effect of her heat, but he was feeling a bit hot himself, and his mind became foggier by the second… They pull away from each other's embrace, and Beowulf is left sputtering almost, “What in the…? Nadia!?” With a look of disbelief on his face he asks her, “Are you in heat!? Is this what you wanted to do in the first place!?”

This earned a laugh from Nadia who tilted her head back a bit, “You finally figured it out~ Good job, Wulf~”  
“What!?” Beowulf double-took, “Why didn’t you just tell me!?”  
“Oh, Wulf~” Nadia giggled and shimmied a bit on him, “I have been telling you~”  
“What do you mean by that!?” The wrestler blinked in disbelief.  
"I’ve been dropping hints this entire time~” Nadia said with a lustful moan behind her voice, “You’re pretty slow at picking up on clues; has all that muscle gone to your head~?”

“Why you..!” He grunted in frustration, “C’mere!” Using (faux) force, he pulled Nadia into his lips and kissed her aggressively. Nadia leaned back into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. _“Cute as ever..!”_ Beowulf wasn’t the type to shy away from a challenge! He was going to show Nadia what he was really capable of now… He may have been dense when it came to picking up on her playful charm, but Beowulf was a man who could accomplish anything he set his mind to; if he wanted to make her feel good all over and alleviate her heat--he’d do it, and he’d do it with style.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. Beowulf then went on the offensive, planting kiss after kiss on her neck. For each kiss he landed on her, Beowulf heard his girlfriend sigh with delight, and her grip on him only got tighter. His kisses got deeper, longer, and more sloppy as he went on. The wrestler reached down and felt Nadia’s almost perfectly toned ass… It was rugged, yet buoyant, and it made her moan loudly when he started groping it. _“Hmhm~! That’s what I’m looking for… Bu-----t~! I don’t like playing the fool, and I think it’s high time for a little bit of payback... Let’s kick it up a notch!”_

Nadia yelped in surprise when Beowulf hoisted her into the air by the ass. She giggled a little bit, smacking him playfully, and brushing his abs with her tail. He held her in such a way that he was face-level with her bodacious bust… _“Good god, they look even better up close…”_ Beowulf cracked his neck, _“Let’s try a little bit of this!”_ He wrapped his lips around one of her chocolate nipples and furiously tongued the areola. His tongue moved with the unrefined grace of a paradise bird, back, forth, side, up, down, and sometimes in a direction that hadn’t been named yet. With one arm he held her while he used the other arm to grope her free breast. Nadia moaned and buckled under his touch…

 _“Pretty sure this might be an illegal move…”_ He debated with himself a bit while lolling his tongue and planting a few kisses on her breasts. _“Ah, the hell with it! Nadia’s an illegal type of gal, she’ll love this one!”_ Beowulf lightly bit one of her nipples--not too hard, not too soft, just the right amount of force… He felt Nadia jump a bit, her skin broke out in goosebumps, and he heard something that made him smile; a few soft ‘meows’. _“This woman would make sugar sweeter--I don’t know how that works, but damn it, Nadia can MAKE it work.”_ Her display of affection only made him caress her body harder.

His tongue went through her cleavage and descended to her abs. He gave them a playful smack with his free hand… Nadia writhed impishly in response. His tongue swept through her toned body like a rainstorm--her sweat was akin to a sea-salt caramel with a fantastic aftertaste… Beowulf found himself getting addicted to it. He feverishly did what he had before; moving down only compounded Nadia’s pleasure and her moans turned to half-screams of passion. _“Gonna make you purr, Nadia, just you wait~”_ He was about to go for another round of kisses on her lower body when the catgirl put a finger to his nose. _“Oh, she wants me to wait? Why?”_

Quickly, she slid off her gym shorts to reveal that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath; her bare sex was now on display to him. Beowulf was almost transfixed, she had a little tuft of white hair above it, a pretty pink color, glistening with sweat, and running like a babbling brook… This was a cue that even he could pick up on in a flash. _“Alrighty… Never done this before, but let’s go!”_ He reeled back and then buried his mouth within her pussy. Putting his best foot forward, he started out with some rudimentary licks…

Rudimentary, as everything else he’d done so far. Beowulf was many things, a wrestler, an actor, and sometimes a decent singer--but he wasn’t a playboy. In fact, no movie or event he’d been in featured sex--real or otherwise. Most of what he was going off of right now was instinct, stuff he’d heard, and a once drunken rambling of a flamboyant co-wrestler in NMO’s ‘Pandemonium’. It must’ve been working wonders though, because Nadia arched back and grabbed him by the head--shoving him into her. 

Her strong thighs wrapped around his head as she wailed… _“Woah! Alright… This is how it’s gonna go, huh!?”_ Her fervor didn’t dissuade him, and it only invigorated to go at it with twice the effort. _“Think you got me on the ropes!? Hah! Two can play it, Nadia! I’m gonna get rid of that heat—just you watch!”_

***

She was bliss incarnate. Nadia imagined herself within a blossoming lotus atop a pool of cherry wine… _“Oh~ All those summers spent alone, using everything from broom handles to cucumbers, and none of it ever worked~! Finally, finally I have someone to help me with this heat~! My Beow----ulf~!”_ The catgirl mewled and writhed; basking in the pleasure that Beowulf was giving to her. If he was up for it, Nadia could spend all day being eaten out by him. His technique was kind of all over the place; but that’s what made it fantastic. Because he was sloppy, he was being unintentionally thorough with her--getting all those untouched nooks, crannies, and labia. Nadia felt like she was being touched by an angel; _her angel._

While she was in heaven, her heat liked to play the burning man downstairs when it came to her curiosity, _“This is great and all, but when are we gonna get our… fillings~? You’ve shown him yours, how about we find out what’s behind those gym shorts of his~?”_ Nadia’s ears perked up. She hadn’t thought about Beowulf’s raging erection in quite a while despite its obviousness. _“Would it really be alright for me to do?”_ Her gaze was fixated on it, it was trying to break through the fibers of the pants; begging for its release, and for someone to show it the affection she’d been shown.

She licked her lips, eyes glued to the tantalizing sight of the massive bulge… Her head waded through the sea of maraschino, _“Wonder how big it is? How would it taste?”_ Nadia’s eyes went narrow, and her smile widened. _“Imagine the smell of it…”_ Her core heats up for a moment while her breathing turns ragged. _“Mmm~ I smelled it a little before, but that isn’t gonna be enough for this kitty~”_ Nadia rotates off of Beowulf’s shoulder and wraps her thighs around his head; he’s caught off guard, and he gasps in surprise as Nadia shoves him further into her needy cunt. While it felt better-- _incredibly_ so--she didn’t account for the fact that he’d lose balance…

However, Beowulf catches himself on the pull up bar. After regaining balance, he firmly wraps his arms around her waist and goes headfirst into her--harder than before… Nadia gasps in delight, _“Mmmph~! Just when I think I’ve got him--he always,_ **_always_ ** _finds a way to even it up~ Love my Wulf~ Love him~!”_ Her heat brought her out of her adoration and instead redirected her nose to the scent of Beowulf’s potent, sweaty musk. She could get drunk off of it… Perhaps even more drunk than when she tried Yu-Wan’s ‘Daji de Yongbao’...

His scent was more powerful than the most potent alcohol to her; voraciously shoving her face in it. The smell was deep, rich, and decadent--overpowering the poor feline girl with ease. Lust addled her further; she let out soft mewls as she rubbed herself against it. It was almost as hard as the iron bar that she held in the bench press earlier. The veins on the lower part gave some nice gentle bumps against her ears, and it made her twitch in anticipation. Beowulf’s tongue-manship (was that a word?) was causing Nadia’s lust to go overboard… _“Let me take a peek…”_ Her eyes widened when Beowulf struck a sweet spot, and she completely lost control over herself. _“Screw the peek, screw the peek, screw the peek!_ **_I want it ALL~!!!”_ **

Her eyes went starry, her claws unsheathed, and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. With deft swishes and refined perception she sliced open Beowulf’s shorts. She was almost instantly rewarded with his member slapping right up against her face. When it made impact, Nadia gasped… It smelled ten times as good when it wasn’t confined in those tight-fitting shorts. The already rigid piece of meat solidified further on her soft skin; veins bumping against her left cheek. It wasn’t just the muscles that had her panting in weakness either.

 _“So… big~ Bigger than anything I’ve used~”_ She was practically eye-fucking the tantalizing phallus. Drool cascaded down her tongue like a gutter in the rain. Nadia was mesmerized by it to the point where she was left almost breathless… Her heat once again took the reigns and she gave it a few rough licks. Nadia felt as if she were licking a rock; a rock that had the taste of a prime cut of pastrami and the musk of a sweltering sauna. _“Gotta have it~ Gotta have it~! I wanna savor this taste~! Mmmhmgh~!”_

Without warning, she used her hands to grab the meat pole and then wrapped her lips around the tip. Beowulf let out a long, rugged grunt; but that only spurred Nadia into taking the whole thing into her mouth. She almost gagged when it touched the back of her throat. _“Tastes even better when it’s all the way in~”_ Eagerly, she sucked on the log--head bobbing along it. Because she was upside down, the blood rushing to her head was giving her a tingling sensation, and that served to make the experience that much greater.

Possessed by her lust, Nadia gagged, slurped, and indulged herself on Beowulf’s dick. It kept screaming at her for more and she was glad to provide it. Beowulf seemed intent on doing the same to her, jabbing his tongue deeper into her snatch, and giving her ass a well rounded smack. She moaned on his shaft and her tail shot up in pleasure. Her mind went blank--a rancorous fervor consuming her fully. She turned into a vacuum, giving an intense sucking to the rugged dick who’s twitching kept hitting the roof of her mouth.

Her mind and body both throb with pleasure. The standing position that both of them are in accentuates it--making the world around her melt… She was no longer Nadia; she was a cat in heat. _“More~! More~! More~!”_ That was the only conscious thought on her mind as she blew him vigorously. The lewd sounds from her mouth slurping all of his massive cock served only as white noise for her. The only thing Nadia was focused on was her prize…

Her pace radicalized after being unsuccessful for a moment. The blood pooling into her head made her delirious, and it caused her to act rasher. She reached out with her hands and cupped Wulf’s heavy balls--jiggling them softly in her hands. Feeling him groan in her cunt again, Nadia gave them a small squeeze… She was goaded by her boyfriend’s cute reactions and sucked with fierce intensity. When it shot out a little bit of precum, It made Nadia’s heart skip a beat… Her body welled up with excitement--she had him now!

Or so she thought… In retaliation for her squeeze, Beowulf gave her ass one and then playfully smacked it a bit. Each time he did, Nadia quivered and mewled in pleasure. _“You’re mine, Wulf~! Mi----ne~!”_ She fondled his balls and started sucking the shaft in unison--her lightly barbed tongue tapped the veins that sensitively bulged at her touch. It was incredible… It was incredible to her that even in sex--Beowulf still matched her... Her vision went blurry, her legs turned to gelatin, and her core went into overdrive; she was heating up.

Finally… The climax that she’d always wanted to have during these bouts of heat. The satisfaction of quenching her thirst--it’d all be hers! _“Yes~! Yes…_ **_YES!”_ ** Putting all her effort into it, Nadia took Beowulf’s cock all the way to the base in her mouth. She held it there and started poking it from all sides with her tongue. She was desperate, her heat gnawing at her; womb shaking with delight… She squeezed his balls hard and purred. _“Give me~! Give me all of it~! Give me all of that creamy sperm~!”_

She had a lot to learn about Beowulf… She suddenly felt her lower half burn up, her body ached, trembled, and went through throes. When her eyes batted down to see what had happened, Beowulf’s face was missing. He’d gone full buried mode, she felt his tongue jabbing at somewhere that she herself could never reach; her g-spot. Her thighs jerked, eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and Nadia felt that she was dancing on the edge of explosion. She wanted to dance with Beowulf--no one else! _“Cum with me, Wulf~! Cum~!!!”_

She wouldn’t dance of her own volition; her body did that for her. The orgasm had been collectively building inside her, and now it was released. Cracks broke the earth open--molten rock seeped through them; a geyser propelling water into the summer sky; and an ice floe coming apart… It was compounded by a flowing waterfall overlooking a lush green paradise; the sound of a cheerful birdsong on a cold winter morning; and the warmth of a ready hearth at sundown. Nadia saw many things while she climaxed over Beowulf’s face; spasm after spasm and a reward earned…

There was a bonus prize too. The wrestler’s dick swung upward in her mouth. After a few twitches and a grunt; it unleashed volley after volley of sticky white cream into her mouth. It was as thick as vanilla custard, salty like chocolate covered pretzels, and lukewarm like a piece of apple pie… _“There’s so much~!”_ It seemed like it continued for another ten seconds before he stopped… With cum in her mouth, Nadia released her grasp from Beowulf with her thighs, and caught herself with her hands. Beowulf--with less grace--plopped down on the mat; a gasp of weariness escaping his lips as he did.

Rightside up now, Nadia held a massive load in her mouth, and was savoring the taste of it further. Her eyes caught Beowulf looking up at her with what she could only describe as dazed admiration. _“He’ll love this little number~”_ Copying what she saw once again in Minette’s ‘romance comics’, she opened her mouth for him to see. She couldn’t see it herself, but his cum probably painted the roof, insides, and back white. Nadia slished her tongue around her mouth once, moaned softly for him, and then gulped every last bit of it down.

She had a little bit of a hard time swallowing all of it, but she made work. _“Delicious~”_ Her heat quelled by a margin, she meowed softly in satisfaction. His reaction was priceless. She watched his face turn red, his pupils dilated, and she heard a soft but audible “son of a bitch…” under his breath. Nadia triumphantly swiped part of her hair and sat there; still panting from what just happened. They sit there in silence for a few moments before Beowulf starts up with, “That… That was insane, Nadia.”

  
“You’re telling me~” She pants, laying down on the mat. “You held me up that entire time, you know? That’s impressive~”  
“Are you kidding me with that?” Beowulf chuckled, “What’s impressive is that you managed to stay upside down for that long without your head falling off!”  
“This head is firmly attached, thank you very much!” Nadia said with a mock huff, “I was worried that I might choke you out with my thighs… sorry about that.”  
“I’ve gone through one too many chokeholds to be bogged down by that!” Beowulf said with a boastful smile, “But I haven’t gone through anything like that…”  
“Neither have I~” Nadia purred loudly at him, “Feels good to get some release after a while, thanks, Wulf~”

“My pleasure, and I’d do it again if you needed me to.” Beowulf put his hand over his chest to signify his sincerity. He then looked down to see that he was still half nude, and in a ruined pair of shorts now. “Whoops! Almost forgot that my shorts are gone now…” He got up and dusted himself off a bit before walking towards another door at the other end of the gymnasium. “I’m gonna go take a shower Nadia.” He said looking back at her, “If you need to shower yourself, there’s another one just down the hall!” With a smile and a wink he turned to continue his walk towards the gym shower.

If she was being honest, Nadia didn’t hear those last couple of words. She was too busy eyeing up his rear side. If she threw a block of cheese at that metric _labyrinth_ of muscles there were it’d probably not grate itself; it’d destroy itself. Not to mention that _ass_. It was firm, rock solid, and flexed with every step that man took... Nadia was the one being teased now, she watched as the rest of him disappeared behind the door; a gyration from those strong hips being her last feast her eyes would make. She frowned a bit as the door closed gently; leaving her alone with her own thoughts.

Her own thoughts, and steadily rising heat. _“I should’ve figured it wouldn’t be that easy…”_ She pouted, resting her head on her arm. When she was alone, her heat would sometimes last upwards of an entire month before she got over it. She counted herself lucky that her impromptu ‘acclimation’ with Beowulf had at least stalled it for a moment. In fact, it stalled it better than any of her previous attempts did… A half-smile spread across her lips. What she’d done with Beowulf had felt amazing, but what was next?

She couldn’t just outright ask him for sex, could she? Well, she may have been dropping hints, pounced on him, and then sucked his dick out of heat-fueled desperation… _“Why am I making excuses? C’mon Nadia…”_ She looked towards the door with a mischievous grin, _“Don’t you want to go all the way? Don’t you want to feel him all up in you~?”_ Her lust took a step back when she felt her mouth go sore a bit…

Beowulf was huge. More than huge, the man had a real piece of work! She could fit that thing in her mouth almost to the base; but, in her cat? Was that even possible? Could she take the whole thing? Would it break her open? No. Nadia was a strong woman, and she always had the Life Gem to bail her out if it was too painful… She was a bit concerned, but that concern was immediately overwhelmed by her heat. _“I didn’t come here just to blow the whistle… I came here so that I could get this damn heat outta me!”_ She started crawling towards the door, _“Besides… I love him! He’ll be gentle with me~”_ Her tail went up again, _“That is, if I end up wanting him to be gentle, of course~”_

***

The gym bathroom had been expressly recommended to him by a fellow wrestler. He’d had it installed when he’d first made the gym room itself. It was semi-spacious--not as spacious as the spa upstairs--with a large sink/mirror combo, a hot tub, a walk in shower, a gigantic medicine cabinet, a gurney sitting in the corner, and a built in music system. This spot was made for relaxation and cleaning oneself after a workout! And while Beowulf was perfectly content with cleaning himself; his mind still wandered to Nadia…

 _“So… That’s heat…”_ He steps inside of his walk-in shower and turns the water onto a medium setting. He wanted to cool off a bit first before wiping away all the grime. _“How the hell has she been dealing with that before? Not well, probably, because she jumped me!”_ The water gently tapped at his skin while Beowulf’s mind wandered. _“I seriously wasn’t expecting any of that… And, the way that she teased me too with that_ **_bombshell_ ** _of a body!”_ Images of Nadia flashed through his eyes, her rippling thighs, bare breasts, and mocha colored skin glistening with sweat; all of it kept running through his vision like a lucid film reel…

He was getting a half-chub just thinking about it. _“I have to hand it to her…”_ Beowulf stroked back his hair and shook it out. _“She knows damn well how to play the game. I thought I was gonna lose my mind with the teasing--but that standing sex was out of this freakin’ world!”_ He still can see the untamed lust within her aquamarine eyes. When she did that open mouth thing with her tongue, she was still staring right at him, and didn’t take her gaze off of him once while he sat there dazed… _“That’s not just a woman…”_ Beowulf slammed his fist against the wall in passionate fervor, _“Nadia is_ **_the woman_ ** . _The type of lady that every man dreams about. God… I love her!”_

Already at half-mast, he coated himself in more water and tried to take his thoughts somewhere else. Besides, Nadia’s heat was probably quenched by now. And, he doubted she’d want to go again immediately after that. Here he was getting excited about her again, and he chided himself for not considering her feelings on the situation. _“Remember, Wulf, she’s a lady! And that was only her heat taking her over! You shouldn’t try to force her into anything she doesn’t want--that’s wrong! And you know it’s wrong! How would you feel if she--”_

His internal reprimanding was brought to a screeching halt when he heard the shower door open. Heartbeat quickening, Beowulf looked a little bit behind him and saw a flash of silver hair. He turned to see Nadia, fully nude, and smiling wryly. She gently closed the shower door behind her and nestled up to Beowulf--her breasts swiping against his back with watery softness. He heard her let out a soft purr as she did… Beowulf went beet red in the face and gasped.

 _“Come on Wulf! Out of the headlights!”_ His mind snapped him back and he took a deep breath. _“Now calm it down… She’s a lady.”_ Beowulf scrubbed a bit of his chest with a nearby soap bar. After adjusting his hair under the shower nozzle he looked back to Nadia. In a voice that was as dignified as he could muster, he asked her, “Nadia… Why are you in this shower? It’s kind of occupied right now, you know?”

“I know it is~” Nadia nestled her head against the back of his, “ But it’ll be faster if we shower together, don’t you think?”  
_“Woman… You know_ **_damn_ ** _well that’s_ **_NOT_ ** _how that works…”_ Beowulf let out a sigh, “Sure, I could always use some help!” He said with a smile.  
“Pass me the soap then, Wulf~” She said sensually, grabbing his right cheek of his ass, “You’re kind of filthy~”

_“Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._ ** _STAY CALM.”_** Beowulf handed her the soap, “Here you go, knock yourself out. Be careful with it though--it’s kinda slippery.” He returned to taking a shower as if nothing was wrong. He wasn’t sure what Nadia was doing here; he’d beaten her heat, hadn’t he? Maybe she just found it more comfortable to shower with somebody else? At the very least he was facing away from her. After her breasts had touched him, his dick had risen up a bit. It was closer to reaching full mast, but not quite there. Nadia, however, seemed to want to change that.

She started out rubbing all across his back with soap. Her technique was thorough, Beowulf could feel her throughout all those crannies; she was leaving no spot unturned. It was usually impossible to get all of those crevices without the use of a spray nozzle. However, nothing seemed impossible for Nadia. She was getting up there, making sure to show special attention to almost each individual fold. If he wasn’t trying to remain calm, Beowulf would’ve probably grunted--this felt much better than the masseuse at the arena…

It would only get better as Nadia made her rounds down below. She got most of his lower delts, his ass, and his legs. Her touch didn’t make him writhe, rather, Beowulf felt like he was in the middle of a clear spring. He was resting peacefully on a back float position, surrounded by cherry blossom flowers, and hearing the gentle birdsong above him. _“Damn… I have got to ask her where she learned this! This is incredi--”_ He felt something soft wash along his back, a plush, bouncy feeling coupled with two pointy bits… _“Woah boy.”_

He sucked in air and curled in his lips. _“Don’t look, Wulf. Don’t you dare look. DO NOT--”_ He turned his head reactionarily, _“WHAT DID I_ **_JUST_ ** _\--Holy shit…”_ He only caught a glimpse before immediately snapping back. Nadia had coated her entire body in soapy suds, and had wrapped her arms around him. She was washing the rest of his back with her chocolate mounds pressed against them. The sight of her breasts covered in soap threatened to make his heart burst open. Nadia was trying to press each one of his buttons in sequential order…

 _“Great… Her heat isn’t gone, now what?”_ Beowulf may have been thick-headed when it came to picking up on subtlety, but he was smart enough to realize that his girlfriend was still in heat. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take care of this, however, this certainly wasn’t the place to--he felt her hands grasp at his pectorals. She got under those folds too, but the sudden change of pace made Beowulf waver a bit. He was firmly holding on, however, trying to think about anything else other than her washing his pecs like this.

Nadia was bent on making his grip slip away as her hands went down to his abdomen. She used the light ends of her claws to create this cascading effect on his abs; the warm, soapy water seeping in between them. _“Okay… She’s getting a bit up close and personal--no problem!”_ Beowulf grinned wearily, _“All I have to do is just endure it. I’ll get out of the shower, make some lunch, and then we can just sit down and figure this out!.”_ A perfect plan. One that was foolproof, however, it relied on Beowulf holding out.

How much longer could he though? Nadia’s touch went lower everstill, she was now down to his thighs… She played a bit with them, rubbing her own against his, and tapping them lightly with her tail. Beowulf maintained his composure, stalwart as a castle wall, unmoving like a mountain, and unflinching as a dam. However, he came to realize his mistake in choosing these things--all of them were made of some kind of rock.

And Nadia in heat was like an **earthquake.** That’s when her hands gently caressed his dick. He felt her claws along his veins; the parched earth shifted under pressure. Her hot breaths upon his ear; the world around him shook. She gave it one pump; buildings upon buildings toppled over--crumbling into dust. Beowulf’s brain racked itself for any rational way to handle this. He was trying his damndest to climb up against the urge she was trying to bring out of him. “This part’s a pit dirty, Wulf~” She whispered softly into his ear; her voice was an artificer’s chisel--hacking away at his resolve. “I’ll clean it up for you, if you want me to~?”

 _“Alright,_ ** _THAT’S IT.”_** Beowulf couldn’t take it any longer. Nadia yelped--in an instant, Beowulf had pulled her in front of him. His hands grabbed at her breasts and viciously squeezed them. Nadia moaned loudly at this and bit her lip… Beowulf was serious now; _“I can play your game, Nadia, I can play it and this man is in it to_ ** _win it!”_** His hands caress her body forcefully, giving her toned stomach a smack before his other hand moves down to her nethers. He used his middle and index finger to dig into her folds; warm, wet, and soapy like the rest of her. Beowulf felt Nadia tighten up around them, and she leaned back against him; meowing in satisfaction.

Nadia wasn’t going to take that lying down--he knew her better than that--and she shoved her ass into him. His dick was almost engulfed by her perky ass, mocha mounds slapping against it. Nadia gave him a smirk, and licked her lips while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck--pulling herself closer to him. Her eyes were showing off that familiar feline glow to them; Beowulf’s assumptions had been correct. She leans into him more and he groans in pleasure as his dick is massaged. Despite the almost overbearing pleasure, he manages to get out, “Nadia… Do you really wanna go the full mile with this one?”

Her eyes flickered with impish delight, “Mmngh~ I thought I was being a little too obvious this time.” A sultry giggle escapes her lips, “Or do I need to convince you more~?”  
“God…” Beowulf groaned and shook his head, “You can be such a damn tease! If you really wanted to, y’know, get down; you should’ve said that before!”  
“It’s not as fun, though~” She leaned up to him further, “It’s better when I get to see your cute side too, Wulf~”

“Nadia..! Just so you know, I’m gonna give this my all, you hear!?” Beowulf made a sly grin and they locked lips together; better than any one of them that day. It was deep, tongue-filled, and may or may not have rubbed off some of her heat on him... Breaking away from the kiss, Beowulf spins her around once more so that her backs to the shower wall. The nozzle is coating them both in water, and it gives her body a nice soapy sheen which makes Beowulf go full-mast. He was ready now, but he didn’t want to force her. He gazes deeply into her sparkling eyes, looks down at her soaking pussy, and then back to her. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when Nadia puts on a look of innocence…

She meekly puts one of her hands to her chin and looks to the side; blushing. Beowulf knows this is an act-- _”I mean, look at those sex clouds coming off of her, come on, Nadia…”--_ but he lets her do it anyway. She looks at him with batted eyes, “Oh no~” she says softly, “The big, bad wolf’s got me pinned to a corner; what will I ever do n---ow~?” Letting out a false cry of desperation, Nadia smiles warmly, “Please, at least be gentle with me, alright? It’s my first time doing something like this… Please, Wulf~?” Her eyes twinkled once again as she said that last part with all her heart into it.

Beowulf grunted, his heart had just taken a sugar-barbed spear and was now bleeding out. He pets her softly, making her meow at him. Then, he lines up his dick with the entrance to her sex. _“Alright, Wulf… Slow and steady.”_ He does just that, putting up the tip against her, and almost marveling at how wet she is. When the head slips in, she yelps sharply, and he grunts. _“Easy… Easy…!”_ The first few inches streak past her air-tight insides, Beowulf feels her coil hard around it, and she gets slicker by the moment. After a bit of hesitation on his end, Beowulf reels back a little bit and then slides the whole thing in.

He’s touching the back of her insides; head against cervix. He grunts as he reaches that part and manages to hold himself in place. Beowulf is starstruck, but is lucid enough to feel how hot, tight, and wonderful her cat is. _“Whew lad…”_ He sat there buried in her for a moment, _“I probably should’ve told her this was my first time too. But, god~! She feels amazing~!”_ Beowulf gasped and shivered with delight after Nadia’s pussy assaulted his dick with an unparalleled force. He could feel the heat from her body dowsing his member with wave after wave of warmth. _“Damn… It’s like an oven! Wonder how Nadia’s--”_

Before he could ask his question, Nadia suddenly pulled him in, and moaned into his ear. He felt her nails dig into his back and he grit his teeth in pain. It felt like he was back in the ring with Great Draconius all over again--scratches on his back for months! _“Not this time!”_ Beowulf had been developing a technique for combatting that style for a while, and now it was time to put to use. He took a deep breath and steeled himself--skin turning rigid. It only helped soothe the pain mildly, but it looked to be a success thus far. That wasn’t the only thing succeeding though… When he got another look at Nadia, he understood everything.

 _“Is this seriously what heat can do to beastkin?”_ Her eyes were glazed over, cat-like and dilated like they had been when she’d pounced on him. Nadia’s tongue was hanging out too, lips curled in a pleasured smile… If Beowulf didn’t know any better, this probably felt like entering the pearly gates of heaven for her. He limbered up slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. _“Alrighty then, Nadia! You dropped the challenge at the Wulf’s door… Expecting him to just follow you around by the nose and be your typical jabroni horndog… Well, think again! Cause Beowulf’s_ **_about to show you some lovin’!”_ **

True to his word, Beowulf slowly moved back his hips and then slammed them forward. He started off with a typical rhythm and he kept striking her insides with long, deep thrusts. The boiling hot feeling of her pussy coupled with the steady jiggling of her breasts made Beowulf light up. This was great! However, he still wanted to make her feel much better off than he was. This heat was probably killing her… The only option then was to pile on more! His thrusting was good so far, but he had to add a little flair to it.

Beowulf felt along her back for her tail and found the bush base of it--still flailing about in pleasure. He used his index finger and his thumb to grab the base of her tail. Gently, he brushed it with his fingers constantly alternating rhythm along with his thrusts. Results; more than results entirely. Not only did Nadia clamp down on him like a firehose, but it made her bleat out a few ragged, pleasure filled meows. Beowulf smirked and kept the pace going--her mewling only served to goad him on.

Their bodies were in tandem now, both passionately fucking under the head of the shower. Nadia licked him all around his neck and pulled him in; being cheeky, Beowulf resisted and smacked her ass. That sent her swinging and she wrapped her legs around his back; a tug of war ensued. Beowulf tried to maintain pace, but found himself stifled a bit by her wanderlust; not that he was going to complain about it. _“Mmph! This is really a bad time to figure out that I got a thing for wild girls… Hell! Let’s go! Let’s go_ **_NOW!”_ **

He increased pace and showed a bit of wildness back to her. Now they were making a lewd, wet slapping sound that reverberated throughout the small spa. Beowulf shook his head and smacked her ass again. He pushed her pleasure through the roof by sucking on one of her chocolate nipples and halted his pace for a moment to grind against her. Nadia went berserk, her body shook furiously, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her ears drooped… Beowulf chuckled, that last part struck him as especially cute.

It made him want to give her more still. He was the one to pull her closer to his body this time; her breasts rub against his pecs. _“Time to go to town!”_ Beowulf pulled out all the stops and pumped the gas. He snorted and gritted his teeth; he jackhammer--no, **sledgehammered** his pelvis into Nadia’s firm rear. Her muscles scraping against his, claws digging further into his back, and her mouth wide open; gasping in wild bliss. Her tail reactively coiled around his back and solidified in a swift motion.

A horny cat and a strong wolf; together in sex. Despite having--almost--no space between them, Beowulf made it his mission to give it to Nadia, and give it to her good! Overcome with adrenaline he went, turning her insides out, deeper within her, and feeling the heat rise within himself. The energy pushed him further, made him go faster, and turned him almost as feral as Nadia. He could tell that he was reaching his limit; Nadia was too. Beowulf’s mind was still there though, and he wouldn’t lose himself to the pleasure.

“Nadia!” He said out loud, “I said to myself that I’d give you some lovin’...” Amidst grunts he stiffened up his body, “And I meant it! Cause… **_You’re my kitty cat now!”_ **He jerked back and went the fastest he’d been thus far. Slapping repeatedly against her, his skin tingled, his muscles tensed, and his senses went into overdrive. He could feel Nadia’s heat, hear her soft gasps, and he could taste the ecstasy on her lips when he kissed her. Beowulf was thrusting so hard and fast that he would’ve missed it had it not sucked him in…

Her cervix had lowered--opening itself up for him. He was really getting to endgame now with this. Beowulf was determined to quash Nadia’s heat here; cumming inside her, and giving her the release she no doubt needed. He doubled down, going with long and deep thrusts--making sure that she remained wide open for him. Everything at this point was touch and go; Beowulf relying on Nadia’s reactions gauge how he should finish it off… She was reacting well--better than well; she was on the verge of losing touch with reality it seemed...

Her body trembled with delight now. Beowulf made every bit count; things were about to hit the boiling point. He sped up again, holding her tightly around her back, and flattening her with his strokes. Nadia couldn’t seem to bear it, her nails rend his skin, she jerks forward erratically and then sinks her teeth into his shoulder. The adrenaline he’s feeling numbs the pain, but he can feel his balls tightening; cockhead throbbing and ready to unleash the payload. 

He yanks her head off of his shoulder, cups her by the chin, and locks her into a deep, passionate smooch. That was the finisher. Beowulf couldn’t hold back any longer and neither could Nadia. Both moaned into each other's mouths as they experienced their climax. He pumps load after load into her needy cunt; flooding her insides with a deluge of sticky white cream. 

For her part, Nadia’s sex clamps down on his dick so hard that--for a moment--Beowulf’s worried she might cut it in two… But as their climax reaches the ‘heaven’ point, he feels her grip ease, and the culmination of almost forty years of pent-up spunk slowly run out… Before pulling out, Beowulf slams into her once more, just to make sure he’s finished the job. When he does, Nadia pulls away from the kiss--letting out a passion-filled meow and her tail squeezes his leg… Beowulf, finished now, then pulls out of her.

A trail of steamy, bubbling cream trails off from his dick and out of her well-fucked snatch… Put through the wringer, Beowulf kneels down, and catches Nadia before she falls onto the marble shower floor. She’s passed out, but from the way her tail is still curled around him means that he did a good job. The afterglow hits him… The familiar stars in the sky, the mountains against a vivacious lavender backdrop, and the sifting of light above him.

He is then enraptured by the light; a cascading tapestry of rainbow weaves itself around him--constantly swapping colors out for brighter and darker shades… Beowulf knows this place! _“I’m back in the aurora! Hot damn…!”_ He remains in that transcendent state for about another moment before the color all but fades away--replaced by the feeling of warmth, contentedness, and love. His heart beat softly amidst the falling water around him and the woman he cared about more than anything in the world… He whispered, “I love you, Nadia.” Gently into her ear.

***

_“Be careful during the summer, huh?”_ Beowulf thought back to Lan’s words as he cleaned Nadia off. Really… He’d been warning him not about the Medicis or police being active during the summer; rather, he was trying to tip Beowulf off to her heat… _“Man, Nadia was right, I do suck at picking up on stuff like that.”_ He looked down to the passed out Nadia and pet her while giving a weary smile. _“Well, there’s always time to improve…”_ He finished his shower and cleaned Nadia up before getting some new clothes on and carrying her upstairs.

After carefully reading how her own clothes washed, he set the necessary timeage for them, and managed to rassle up some old collector’s clothing he had lying around for her. Instead of using the guest room he laid her down in his own bed and made sure she was comfortable. After leaving her to rest, he headed back downstairs, and went into the kitchen. It was barely past four and he hadn’t made dinner yet… He wasn’t sure how long Nadia would be out for, however, and he would’ve been lying to himself if he said that he didn’t want her to spend the night.

After leaving a note for her in his room, he decided to head out to the 8-Mart to get some supplies for dinner, and maybe swing by Lan’s for… something special. _“Now let’s see… How did Mama make it again?”_ Beowulf opened the door to his garage and laid eyes upon his cars. _“Hmm… Well, it started off with lamb…”_ Nonchalantly, he picked at random, and selected the fifth car from the door. It was a lovely, C1 model Corvette, with a sparkling white paint job, custom old-styled rims, and a pair of fuzzy dice that used to belong to an old friend of his. Finding the key amongst others in a well-kept, multi-locked glass display case, he got in the front seat and started it up.

 _“Lamb… What came after that?”_ He slapped himself on his head after realizing what should’ve been obvious to him, _“Pfft, duh, gold potatoes! I was willing to give them another shot for Nadia, anyway! Ok… What else? Well, onion, carrots, and some stout.”_ Beowulf started the car and opened the garage; the engine humming to life like the memories of his childhood flooding back to him. _“Aha! Good quality cheese, chives, some decent whiskey, and some fresh peas. Alrighty!”_

The car started halfway down the driveway with its paint job shimmering in the sun. Beowulf put on his new pair of shades as the moon’s sister hit him with a nice gleam. The powerful chords of a summertime ballade about a highway hit his ears as he started down the main road. _“Wonder what flavor Lan made today?”_ That was the last thought before he hit the accelerator; the smell of the midday willow trees, the sound of chirping cicadas, and the feel of the cool summer breeze hit him hard as the car barreled down the pavement…

***

When Nadia woke up, the sunlight had gone against the other side of the room. She felt… amazing. _“Mrowr~ My Wulf, did it~ He really did it; that dumb heat is gone!”_ Not once in her life had Nadia felt the satisfaction of having her heat quelled. It felt better than a fresh sip of ice-cold springwater. Her mind was clear, sharp, and at ease now that the prevailing thought of ‘fill me full’ was no longer gnawing at her.

Speaking of kittens, she was still absolutely gushing with pride after Beowulf called her ‘his kittycat’. _“God~ He was such a heartthrob during that~”_ She hugged a nearby pillow in affection. _“I can’t believe I passed out after that…”_ Nadia blinked and then put a finger to her lips, _“Wait… Yeah I can believe I passed out! Hell, that was the best~!”_ Snapping back to reality a bit, Nadia looked around the room she was in now… _“Where’s Beowulf?”_

She saw some fresh clothing on the bed beside her, and her eyes found a note on the oak door on the other end of the room. Quickly, she got out of bed, put on the clothes--a t-shirt, boxers with jeans--and made way to the door. Taking the note off of it with one hand, she read it aloud to herself, “Nadia, I went out to get some stuff. I’ll be back soon, your clothes are in the wash, and I’m going to make some dinner. I also got a surprise for you too, and I think you’ll love it!” Nadia scoffed playfully, “Regards and love, Beowulf…”

Workout and a dinner? _“Pfft. Spoiling me, huh? … I like it~”_ She yawned loudly as she opened the door. Instantly, she was hit with this _fantastic_ smell. Nadia would’ve fallen over had she not grabbed a nearby railing because of how powerful it was. Not only was it aromatic but, it smelled great… _“Cheesy, meaty, potato-ey~ Yes, please, point Nadia to wherever you are~!”_ Lips curled into a smile, mouth watering with anticipation, and stomach rumbling with hunger; Nadia almost bolted down the stairs.

She restrained herself enough to not fall over, however. _“Man… What time is it? I came over here at like, one o’ clock…”_ The sunlight had gone from a light shade of alabaster to a lustrous cream hue. The shadows from the blinds around Beowulf’s bay window had now slanted a bit more to right; giving the living room a nice batch of sunspots. Nadia had to resist the urge to chase them around; the fragrant aroma from the kitchen granting her reprieve from her more feline instincts…

She walks into the massive kitchen to find… nobody? _“That’s odd… Is he still ou--”_ Hands wrapped around her waist, and she felt the rugged chin of Beowulf lean into her ears. The feeling of having his strong arms caress her gently, coupled with him nuzzling against her ears, and the petting her softly... Nadia didn’t move a muscle; instead letting out the most heartfelt purr she had done so far today. She wanted to curl up into a ball and let him scratch her ears… “Mrowr~ Good afternoon, my big bad Wulf~” She greeted him with a tender smile.

“Sleep well, Nadia?” Beowulf tussled her hair playfully.  
“Better than any summer night I’ve ever been through!” She chirped happily, “And it’s all thanks to you~” Nadia gave Beowulf a little peck on the cheek.  
Beowulf chuckled at that, “Well, I just wasn’t expecting all of that when you came in!”  
Nadia frowned a bit, realizing that she’d basically forced herself upon him, “Right… Listen, I’m really sorry about all of that and--”  
“Nah!” Beowulf beamed brightly, “You needed help! Helping someone you love and care about is a no brainer!”  
Nadia giggled, he was being (almost dorkishly) sincere, but she loved it, “Aww~ I love you too Wulf~”

“You know I can’t handle you when you’re that cute…” He said with a blush. They lock lips for a moment, exchanging saliva, and feeling the deep passion between them. When they break away, Beowulf seems to have remembered something, and he gives her a ‘one minute’ gesture. She watched as he went over to another counter and opened an oven latch. The wonderful smell that permeated her nostrils had come to share with her again! Nadia had to stop herself from drooling… Beowulf was still for a moment, cupping his chin with two fingers and regarding whatever was in there carefully.

His inquisitive frown turned into a bright smile and then he removed two mitts from a drawer to his left. Beowulf pulled out a large bowl from the oven and set it on the counter. _“What is that?”_ All Nadia could make out from its contents is that it had a top layer of golden brown with a bunch of craggles in it. The sharp, satisfying smell of cheddar made Nadia’s heart dance. Beowulf motioned her over and pointed down at it. Her curious mind was prancing around like a little schoolgirl in excitement; but she remained semi-professional on the outside as she walked over to him.

Beowulf put a small plate onto the counter and from another drawer removed a few things; a serving spoon, a fork, and a silver scoop. He placed the scoop off to the side and dug into the mysterious dish with the serving spoon. If she thought it smelled great before, now it was verging on _mindblowing._ She could see what looked to be ground beef, carrots, peas, and some kind of gravy--all under the roof of some fluffy, golden… potatoes!? Naida knew for a fact that Beowulf didn’t like potatoes, so what was going on with this?

She was about to ask that question to Beowulf before he handed her the plate and the fork. He nodded at her as she took them out of his hands. _“He made this for me?”_ She eyed the dish in disbelief, she knew how adamant he was about potatoes, and she wasn’t expecting him to make something for dinner! The tables seemed to have turned; he was the one throwing her surprise curveballs now… Taking the silver fork in her right hand, Nadia dug into the strange concoction, and put a small bite into her mouth…

It was soft, chewy, and warm. The combination of cheddar cheese with golds created a creamy, buttery, salty, and outstanding flavor. That sensation was compounded by the greater elements below the layer; the velvety caramel of an onion, the poignant snap of carrots, a subtle earthiness to the peas, and it all was there to show off the centerfold of the dish: the meat. Nadia didn’t know what kind of meat it was, but it was threatening to spin her head around like a toy top. _“Oh my god…”_ It was seasoned with the usual salt and pepper; but the blend of spices that he no doubt used after them made it more juicy, sweet, and savory than any cheeseburger she’d ever had in her entire life...

Nadia was blissfully enraptured by it--making her let out a purr. Her arm which held the fork shook vigorously. It didn’t send her anywhere special, and that’s what made it more special to her… Beowulf had made this for her when he didn’t even have to--he could’ve just ordered a pizza or something and she would’ve been settled; but no, this man went the extra mile for her! Oh, it made her giddy with joy… “Is it good?” Beowulf asked, staring at her with uncertainty.

“Good~? Wulf, I ought to marry you for this~!” Nadia touched her cheek and finished munching on the bite. “What is this thing? It’s awesome!”  
“It’s an old one that’s been in my family a long while, Mama used to make it for me.” Beowulf said proudly, a red blush across his face, “She called it ‘Shepherd’s Pie’!”  
“It’s so delicious~ It’s like you put a cheeseburger and cheese fries into one~” Nadia hugged him on the spot, “Thank you so much for making this for me, Wulf~”  
“I figured you’d be hungry after all that.” Beowulf hugged her back, “So I wanted to make us some dinner.”  
“I thought you hated potatoes, Wulf?” Nadia looked at him with a furrowed brow.  
“Normally, yeah..” Beowulf shook his head and then pulled out another plate for himself, “But, they’re really good in this dish--so it doesn’t matter much to me!”  
“Hm~ I’ll say~” Nadia licked the spoon clean.  
Beowulf seemed to think a bit before asking his next question, “Hey, Nadia, do you want to stay the night here? It’s gettin kinda late, and I’d feel bad if you had to walk home alone.”  
Nadia’s face lit up, she felt her heart rise along with her eyebrows. “Oh, you…!” She hugged him tightly, “Do you even need to ask!? Of course I would~! Nothing better than snuggling with my Wulf~”  
  


“Aww, Nadia... “ Beowulf hugged her back, “Guess I still suck at taking cues, huh?” The two shared a bit of laughter together, and then they dug into the wonderful dish. They sat at the dining room table while they ate together, thinking back on the events of the day, discussing some stuff about New Meridian, and then making some idle gafter. Beowulf asked her about the weirdest theft that she’d ever been on, and Nadia launched into a whole tale about the ‘Bridezilla from New Meridian’. By the end of it, Beowulf was howling with laughter… Nadia was happy, with her heat gone, and spending some more time with the man she loved…

***

By the time they’d finished dinner, the sun had started setting. Both had eaten the Shepherd's Pie to completion; Nadia was for sure that it had been one of the best meals of her entire life. She hadn’t had such a filling meal since that time Yu-Wan had made that gigantic dish with all those little pieces of chicken in it… She was content, sitting there with a big smile, a clean plate, and an almost full-stomach. However, Beowulf still had one more surprise for her.

From the freezer, he removed a large, cardboard-colored drum with some decorative spots on it. He flipped up the lid and showed it to her. Her eyes bulged when she saw the familiar logo of ‘Franklin’s… She playfully asked him if she was being spoiled further. Grabbing two glass bowls from a nearby drawer and the serving scoop he’d left out prior; Beowulf nodded to her with a big, dumb grin on his face. 

He served them both up three scoops of Franklin’s famous self-brewed, soft-serve Mint-Chocolate-Chip Ice Cream. After serving it up, both of them went out to the patio to eat dessert and relax with one another…The ice cream had been the second bite she’d taken that night that she’d remember forever. Sweet, soft, snappy, and slightly chilly; perfection. Both of them sat together on a comfy outdoor couch, enjoying their ice cream together…

After they finished, they both sat there in silence, watching the backdrop of the New Meridian suburb experience the sunset. A scarlet hue had shifted over everything, green trees now yellow, white houses now slightly pink on one side, and the willow trees as golden as one of Chohan’s koban coins… Seeing the rest of the day play out in front of her, Nadia felt free; free from worry, her heat, and all the trouble the world seemed to have at that point. She leaned back and let out a satisfied purr.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beowulf gazing up at the outline of the River King Casino in the distance. He had a weak smile on, his black hair blowing in the gentle summer breeze. Nadia slowly leaned against him, purring as she had before. The man is thrown from his gaze and utters a guffaw as he wraps his arm around her. They spend the rest of the sunset like that, with Beowulf holding onto her tightly, and Nadia nestled within his shirt. They both watch the horizon slowly turn purple; together, and feeling love’s embrace in the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Beowulf x Ms. Fortune has turned into my favorite pairing with Skullgirls and this request was some major fun to do.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or feedback, please leave them here!
> 
> You can find me at: https://twitter.com/TenhaMouchi for updates and releases. If you want to throw me some questions there too, you could!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did!
> 
> \- Mouchi


End file.
